As many 1.5 million children (3.95 percent) have TD and ADHD in combination. A controlled clinical trial will be used to test a currently used tactile defensiveness (TD) intervention protocol for its effectiveness in reducing TD and/or ADHD symptoms. 80 parents of elementary school aged children diagnosed with ADHD will, after being matched on baseline TIE scores, be randomly assigned to the control or intervention group. In their homes, intervention group parents will be taught the nature and symptoms of TD and a treatment protocol based on deep pressure and gentle joint compression. Measures of TD and ADHD symptoms will be taken at baseline, 3, 6, and 12 weeks post-intervention. Hypotheses: The intervention group will have a greater regression adjusted reduction in (1)TD symptoms, (2) ADHD symptoms. Additional Research Questions: (1) To what extent are changes in ADHD symptoms related to changes in TD symptoms? (2) Does the level of parent-child involvement mediate the reduction of symptoms for TD and/or ADHD? (3) Is the magnitude of the treatment effect related to the baseline TIE score? This study (1) will provide the first methodologically valid test of the effectiveness of a widely used protocol for treating TD, (2) assess the extent to which the psycho-social aspects of the protocol contribute to its treatment effectiveness, and (3) analyze the relation of TD to ADHD. If found effective in reducing TD and/or ADHD, registered nurses working with children would have a tool to reduce these disabilities.